In Time
by CodeLyokoIsTheBest
Summary: Number 1 in the 'Time' series. Why do you want to build this thing anyway?" “It’s the invention Numbuh 52's dad was going to make before his decommissioning. Even if he didn’t finish it, Numbuh 52 will.” 3/4 2/5 1/362 86/60 23/35
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door and I never will._**

**_Okay, I know this whole time travel idea has been done before but I really wanted to try it. My chapters will be longer, but this is just the prologue. _**

* * *

_In Time_

_Prologue_

A girl with blondish brownish hair walked down the stairs in the gigantic tree-house she lived in. In her hands she held a glass of apple juice sitting on a plate full of cookies. She silently made her way to a dark brown haired girl with tanned skin. The tanned girl was completely absorbed in her new invention that she didn't notice her friend coming up behind her. The blondish brownish haired girl tapped the other girl on the shoulder and almost dropped the juice and cookies on the ground when the girl almost hit her with her long braid.

"Numbuh 58, don't scare Numbuh 52 like that!" the tanned girl exclaimed.

The other girl, whom one would presume was Numbuh 58, laughed softly. "Sorry Numbuh 52, I just wanted to give you these." She put the scrumptious treats on a nearby table.

Numbuh 52 smiled. "Thanks, Numbuh 52 really need them."

"So how's the time machine coming along?" Numbuh 58 asked as she looked at the metal shaped to look like a normal cube. "Umm, I know I'm not an expert on this but shouldn't there be buttons or a remote somewhere?"

"Yeah, about that..." Numbuh 52 laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"You haven't even started the electronic side of this have you?" Numbuh 58 assumed.

"No, that's not true! Okay, yeah... But Numbuh 52 wasn't wasting her time. She did a totally great job with engraving the name!" Numbuh 52 pointed at a group of words on the side of the cube.

_KND TIME TRAVELER 300  
2029_

"So that's what you've been doing for the last four hours?" Numbuh 58 asked.

"Well that and making the cube. It won't work unless it's exactly right. It says so in my dad's blueprints, see?" Numbuh 52 pointed to the instructions and indicated the section about the cube.

"I see, I see. I'm going to go play soccer with the others." Numbuh 58 began walking back the way she came. "But there's one more thing I want you to answer for me first. Why do you want to build this thing anyway?"

Numbuh 52 grinned. "It's the invention Numbuh 52's dad was going to make before his decommissioning. Even if he didn't finish it, Numbuh 52 will."

* * *

**_So, there it is? What do you think? Please review!_**


	2. The Fair

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door and I never will_**

**_Here's Chapter 1! Enjoy it!_**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_The Fair_

"Yay, we're going to the KND Fair! We're going to the KND Fair!" Kuki sang as she skipped around in the KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Will you shut the crud up Numbuh 3; it's all you've been singing the whole day!" Wally complained.

Kuki stopped and blinked a couple of times at her fellow operative before smiling again. "Okay, do you want me to sing something else?"

"NO! I don't want you to sing anything at all!" Wally replied.

"Why? Singing is fun!"

"No, boxing and videogames are fun!"

"Singing!"

"Boxing and videogames!"

"Singing!"

"Boxing and videogames!"

"SINGING!"

"BOXING AND VIDEOGAMES!"

The two quarrelling operatives blushed as they realised how close their faces had become. It caused them to go to separate sides of the aircraft. Wally went to go ask Hoagie if they were there yet, claiming that Kuki was annoying him so much he was going to explode. Kuki went to talk to Abby. Both Hoagie and Abby knew why their friends had suddenly come to talk to them and shared a knowing glance before replying to what Kuki or Wally said. Nigel was pacing up and down the aircraft, thinking to himself. Kuki and Abby noticed and smirked at each other.

"Hey Numbuh 1, you thinking of Rachel again?" Abby asked slyly.

Numbuh 1 looked up. "Huh? No! Where did you get that idea from?" He quickly changed the subject. "I was thinking how I'm sure something weird is going to happen today."

"Ooh! Do you mean a good weird thing like free Rainbow Monkeys?" Kuki inquired.

Nigel sighed. "No, Numbuh 3. I mean something just plain weird. Both good and bad maybe?"

"Oh, then it can't be free Rainbow Monkeys. That wouldn't be bad!" Kuki exclaimed.

"Says you!" Wally yelled from the other side of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Kuki only glared at him before turning back to Nigel and Abby.

"Okay, we're here!" Hoagie called. He landed the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. alongside two others of its kind. Sector V all got out, hearing a familiar voice.

"No you stupid boy! What do ya think you're doing trying to steal this chocolate cake! This is for Numbuh 362!"

"Numbuh 86," the whole of Sector V remarked in unison. They all walked over to where Fanny was shouting at a younger operative. The boy was scared out of his mind. When Fanny was done he ran hastily all the way back to his friends.

"What happened here, Numbuh 86?" Nigel asked, repositioning his shades so they were more comfortable.

"That stupid boy tried to lick the icing off the chocolate cake made for Numbuh 362 by the best cooks in the Kids Next Door. She deserves it for all her hard work organising this fair," Fanny answered. "I hate it when stupid boys do those stupid things.

"Hey! I'm a stupid boy!" Wally exclaimed.

"You sure are," Abby agreed. Kuki giggled as the other boys held their heads in their hands.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go take this cake to Numbuh 362 now. See you later." Sector V watched as Fanny walked away, holding the large chocolate cake in her hands.

"So what do we do now, Numbuh 1?" Abby asked.

Nigel scanned the area in his view. Children were lining up for rides, games and food stalls. They were all chatting and laughing. A frown appeared on his forehead as he thought of how secure the children looked. They didn't care that Father could appear with the Delightful Children from down the Lane and attack at any moment. Plus, his weird feeling was still there from prior to arriving to the happy event. It was all he had really been thinking about the entire time.

"Ugh, Numbuh 1, you okay?" Hoagie asked, waving a hand in front of his sector leader's face.

"Huh? Yes, I'm okay. You guys can all do what you like; I'm going to take a look around." Even though he was aware of his fellow operatives, Nigel was still staring at the area around him.

"Ooh, I see a Rainbow Monkey ferris wheel! Come on Numbuh 4!" Kuki dragged Wally, who was kicking and screaming, all the way to a huge ferris wheel in the middle of the carnival grounds.

Nigel shook his head at the two children. They were complete opposites, but somehow managed to like each other all the same. He turned to the other two remaining operatives. "I'll meet you guys back here at three o' clock."

* * *

It was almost seven o'clock at night before the team returned to their meeting spot. The carnival had gone on longer than they had originally planned. They were all exhausted as they entered the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and sat down. Hoagie could barely start the engine, let alone fly all the way back to Sector V. In the end though, they made it.

Little did they know, at the carnival grounds, a silvery mist began to appear not far from the ground. It began floating around for a bit before making the shape of a flat circle. Approximately a second later, five kids were dropped out, hitting the ground hard. They all rubbed their sore points and stood up.

"Where are we?" one of the two boys wondered aloud.

"No idea..." the other replied. He then noticed something towering above him. It was a huge wooden sign. He squinted as he began to read the letters.

_Kids Next Door Fair  
2009_

"Kids Next Door Fair 2009?" the boy read to the other kids behind him.

"You mean the time machine worked? Awesome!" a girl exclaimed.

"Great work!" a tall girl praised.

"What are we going to do now?" the first boy asked. The kids glanced one by one at the boy who read the sign.

"Don't look at me! It's not every day you wake up 20 years in the past!" he defended.

"Wait a second... If this is 2009, that means our parents are still in the Kids Next Door," the last girl pointed out.

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" the tall girl exclaimed. She then yawned and stretched her arms out. "I'm tired, can we just curl up and go to sleep? I'm pooped!"

The first boy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we should go to sleep."

The children all found a spot on the ground to sleep on. One by one they all fell asleep. They had no idea they were about to go through one of the biggest adventures of their lives.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it!_**

**_Kuki: R-E-V-I-E-W!_**

**_Me: You heard her. :)_**


	3. Called Out

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door and I never will_**

**_Well... Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Called Out_

"Why did we agree to do this again?"

"Shut up Numbuh 35."

Virginia Sims and Bartie Stork had volunteered for an "important job" Rachel said she had for them. Unfortunately, they hadn't realised that the important job was cleaning up all the rubbish left by all the KND operatives that had come to the fair the day prior. There was a lot to be done and they hadn't even started yet.

"Okay, I'll start over there and you... Numbuh 35? Earth to Numbuh 35! Hello? Bartie!"

Bartie turned to face the impatient girl next to him. "Hmm?"

Virginia rolled her eyes. "You weren't even listening! You aren't even paying attention now! What are you looking... at?"

Both operatives stared at the sign standing near the entrance. It wasn't the sign that caught their attention though. It was the five figures underneath. Five children were sound asleep under the sign. They didn't look they'd been there long, but they were still a worry. Virginia and Bartie ran over to them.

"What do we do?" Virginia asked.

"We should tell Numbuh 362, she'll know what to do. The only other people I can really think of telling are Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 60, but you know how that will end," Bartie replied.

Virginia nodded her head. "I'm going to search them, you go and contact Moonbase."

About half an hour later, Rachel was there along with two Moonbase guards. She trudged over to the children and peered down at them. They seemed to be safe, no real threat to the KND. Though no one could be too careful. She walked back to the guards.

"Go and take the kids back to my office. If they're still sleeping by the time you get there, place them _gently_ down on the ground in one of the corners of my office," she ordered. The guards nodded and began to follow the orders.

Rachel went to where Bartie and Virginia were sitting under a tree, chatting amongst the two of them. "Thanks for finding them."

Bartie saluted. "No problem, Numbuh 362. Someone would have found them sooner or later."

Rachel nodded. "Would you come back to Moonbase with me? I really need an opinion on what to do with them if we haven't decided if they're innocent or guilty. I decided to ask you two because you got to inspect them closely."

Virginia and Bartie exchanged glances. "Sure," Virginia answered.

* * *

"Bird is to feathers as fish is to what?"

Nigel silently groaned as he listened to the teacher go on and on about something he had most probably learnt the last year. He was just about to drift off to sleep as he felt something light bounce of his head. He sat up straight and stared at the scrunched up bit of paper sitting on his desk before him. He silently opened it up, making sure not to attract the attention of the teacher or any of those snitches in his class.

_Hey, you bored?  
- Numbuh 2_

Nigel grinned and hastily wrote a reply. He threw it back to his friend on the other side of the room. He watched as Hoagie opened it and read what he had to say.

_Yeah, who wouldn't be? Numbuh 4 is practically asleep behind me, I think I can hear him snoring. That's what stopping me from falling asleep. How are things on your end?_

Hoagie scribbled a few words onto the piece of paper, looking sideways and backwards a couple of times before throwing it back. Nigel was eager to see his message.

_I think Numbuh 3's trying to keep Numbuh 4 awake. Numbuh 5 looks bored as well. She's doing the work, but she isn't enjoying it._

Nigel was about to write back, but the rubber of his pencil began flashing. He looked around at all his friends. The same thing was happening to all of them. He pressed the flashing rubber and was instantly rocketed back to the tree-house. He felt himself being pushed through mud and soil, but was protected by the plastic tube that covered him. He felt himself being lifted up through a hole and into the mission headquarters, taking his place at the speaking stand. He watched as one by one his team were lifted into their seats around the tyre ring.

"What is it Numbuh 1?" Abby asked.

"I'm not sure, I still have yet to see why we were-" Nigel was cut off by the sound of snoring. "Numbuh 4, wake up!"

"Huh? Where are we?" Wally asked as he glanced around at his surroundings.

Nigel just shook his head and continued. "As I was saying, I still have no idea why we were called here in the middle of class..."

As Nigel was thinking, the two wooden doors behind him separated to show a television screen. A familiar face appeared on the screen. She looked very serious, as if something extremely important was happening.

"Numbuh 1, you and your team are needed up here at Moonbase. Get up here as soon as possible," Rachel ordered. The television screen went black.

"Well... You heard her, let's go..." Numbuh 1 prodded his team to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

In the distance, they all heard the home time bell go as they were boarding the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. They all rolled their eyes. They had been called only _two_ minutes from the bell? It must have been important. Hoagie sat at the wheel and took off.

* * *

"Where are they? We need to get this over and done with _now_."

Virginia and Bartie watched as Rachel paced around in her office. She had been like that for the past twenty minutes. She kept mumbling to herself, not even noticing the other two operatives where there. Plus, there was Patton and Fanny standing guard near the corner where the now awake children were sitting; completely unaware of what was going on. All they knew was that they were going to be vindicated about whether they were a danger to the Kids Next Door or not. They had no idea who those people where, as their Numbuhs had never been said.

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Sector V. They all had determined looks on their faces, as if they were going into war.

"What do you need Numbuh 362?" Nigel asked.

"This is a serious matter, Numbuh 1. We have five kids here, claiming to be from the future," Rachel explained.

"We _are_ from the future!" one of the kids yelled, standing up. He was the kids at the very front with spiky, blonde hair.

Another one of the kids, a girl with sandy coloured hair, whispered something to the boy. The boy's eyes widened for a second and he quickly sat back down. Nigel turned towards the kids.

"Then _prove_ it."

* * *

**_There it is! I'll probably have the next chapter up in the next two days. If I don't? Well... I'll give everyone and online cookie. :)_**

**_You'll also get an online cookie if you REVIEW!_**


	4. Shock

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I never will._**

**_Okay, the moment of TRUTH! WHO IS WHO'S???_**

**_Sorry, too much sugar! :P Enjoy!_**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

_Shock_

"P... Prove it?" the blonde boy repeated. Nigel nodded his head. Patton pushed the kids one by one so they were in front of Sector V, Rachel, Virginia and Bartie.

"How can we prove it?" am auburn haired boy asked. "We didn't bring our possessions with us or anything like that! It's not every day one of your teammates attempts to try out their newly made time machine!"

"Hey! Numbuh 52 spent ages on that!" a girl with a dark blue cap and a long braid defended.

"How did you get into the KND?" Abby asked.

"The same way you did I guess. We went through our training stuff and all that," the blonde boy replied. "I guess we had an advantage though, since our parents were in the KND before they grew up."

"Would your parents still be in the KND now?" Rachel inquired.

The children all shot worried glances at each other. Eventually, the blonde boy nodded at the others and faced the patiently waiting operatives.

"Yes, they are."

A tall, black haired girl giggled. The auburn haired boy nudged her and she stopped immediately. Patton and Fanny looked at her like she was some kind of freak. The girl only began giggling more, looking innocent the whole time.

"What are your names?" Bartie asked.

The auburn haired boy stepped forward. "I'll go first. My name is Thomas Drilovsky, A.K.A. Numbuh 80 of the KND."

Kuki, along with the giggling tall girl, was now on the floor, laughing her head off. She looked like she could barely breathe for all the continuous laughing.

"Who's your mother?" She paused as she laughed some more. "Numbuh 86?" She kept laughing.

"Actually... Yeah..."

Silence. Absolute silence was filled throughout the room. Everyone turned to see Patton and Fanny's faces. They were both blushing, but still stood guard. After a second, everyone except Patton and Fanny were laughing. They were on the ground, tears coming to their eyes. They all stopped as the tall girl who was giggling beforehand stepped forward.

"Me next! Me next! I'm Numbuh 43, A.K.A. Kellie Beetles. My daddy is Wallabee Beetles and my mummy is Kuki Sanban."

Kuki and Wally's faces turned red and they turned away from each other. The future children looked at the others faces. They didn't look surprised at all.

"Numbuh 5 totally knew that was gonna happen," Abby commented.

The girl who had whispered something to the blonde boy stepped forward. She looked slightly nervous, but other than that, she looked pretty confident.

"My name is Numbuh 58 also known as Celeste Stork..." she trailed off as she turned to Bartie.

"Who's your mother?" Bartie asked curiously. He seemed nervous as to what the answer would be.

"Virginia Sims..." Celeste replied shyly.

Bartie and Virginia's eyes widened as they blushed. Virginia backed away a few paces before running out the door. An awkward pause followed.

"Uh, I'll go after her..." Kuki ran out the door as well, glancing back at Wally as she did so. Everyone knew she needed space, so they let her have it. Wally looked a bit guilty, but didn't let it get to him. Kellie giggled at the chemistry between her parents.

"Numbuh 52's name is Melissa Gilligan." Everyone turned to look at the girl with the black braid as she introduced herself. She was smirking, but her eyes were hidden under a blue cap.

"Hold on a sec... Speaking in third person like Numbuh 5? Numbuh 5 has a bad feeling about this..." Numbuh 5 trailed off as she came to terms of what exactly was happening.

Kellie was now giggling like mad for the second time that day. She had to lean on Rachel's desk to keep herself from falling over. Everyone stared at her as she lost her grip on the desk and fell over onto the floor.

Wally groaned. "I can't believe I'm related to her."

"Don't worry, she always does that, it takes a bit of getting used to. Anyway, you're spot on... Mum." Melissa pushed her cap up to reveal her sparkling eyes. She grinned when she saw her parents flustered faces as she turned to the blonde boy. "You're up."

The blonde boy stepped forward. "I'm Numbuh 361 and my real name is Harry Uno."

"Oh, oh, let me guess. Numbuh 362 is your mother?" Hoagie asked eagerly, ready to get off the subject of him and Abby.

"Well... Yeah. How did you guess?" Harry asked.

"It was obvious," Hoagie answered simply before chuckling. "That makes-"

"Don't say it Numbuh 2, don't say it," Numbuh 5 warned. She turned to Melissa. "Please say you don't have your father's sense of humour."

Melissa grinned. "Don't worry, I don't." Abby sighed in relief.

Kuki walked in with Virginia back to her cheerful self. "What did we miss?"

Rachel eyed the children curiously before looking around the whole room, making sure not to make eye contact with Nigel. When she had fully swept her eyes around the room, she made a decision. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Okay then. Well, considering the circumstances, you children will stay with Sector V. They'll look after you until we find a way to send you back home. You're dismissed."

* * *

When the now ten children got back to the Sector V Tree-house, it was 5 o'clock. They made the sleeping arrangements, which were that the future children would stay in the lounge room where the television was. The original Sector V went back up to their rooms to think about what had happened.

"We'll have dinner in an hour," Nigel told everyone quietly as he snuck into his room.

* * *

In Sector K, Virginia was dropped off by some Moonbase guards. She quickly thanked them before entering her home base. She was cheerfully greeted by her sector, who were playing videogames. She gave them a quick reply before going up the stairs to her room. She took out her iPod and selected a song to play while she thought of the day's events.

* * *

Up at Moonbase, Bartie wasn't really paying attention to what was around him. That wasn't unusual, except this time he wasn't reading comic books. He was thinking of what his future child was doing at that moment. A few minutes later, Rachel came up to him and told him to go back home and that one of his peers would take over for him for the rest of the day. He thanked her and walked outside.

As he stepped outside, he met Fanny and Patton, who were avoiding eye contact. They had been dismissed too. He wondered how all the others were taking it.

* * *

**_How'd you like it? Well Review!_**


	5. Loud Voices

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KND and I never will.**_

**_I had a bit of writer's block near the part after Kellie's "bad dream" so it's going to be up today instead of yesterday. Enjoy. :)_**

* * *

Chapter 4

_Loud Voices_

The next day was Saturday, so everyone slept in, including the future children. Well, all with the exception of one. Celeste was standing on the deck of the tree-house, watching the sun gradually make its way into the sky. She sighed as she thought of what she was missing back at her home. She missed being in the 2029 Kids Next Door with her friends. Sure, meeting her parents as her age was a blast, but she was so much more used to them back at home as adults. It was weird and pretty uncomfortable. For once she wished she could be like Kellie and just laugh her problems away.

"Why are you up so early?" a voice asked behind her.

"Hmm?" Celeste turned around to see Harry smiling at her. "Oh, hey. I'm just... Thinking."

"About home?"

Celeste nodded her head as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She smiled softly, but didn't turn around. The weight of her shoulder lifted and she heard a few steps beside her. Harry leant on the rail before him and stared at the almost sunny sky. He turned to look at Celeste.

"Well, look on the bright side, at least we get to see out parents in action," he pointed out as an attempt to cheer Celeste up.

It worked, as Celeste laughed. "Yeah, that's going to be hilarious!"

"Yeah, well-"

"_Aah!"_

Celeste and Harry glanced at each other before going inside to find the source of the screaming. Sure enough, there was Kellie, hugging her pillow and sobbing. There was a huge water stain on her pillow due to all of her tears. Celeste walked over to her and kneeled down next to her.

"What's wrong Numbuh 43?" she asked softly.

"I had a bad dream that we were all transported to the past and we met our parents and I was laughing my head off and it was kind of funny but not so funny and, and..."

"Will you shut up, Numbuh 43!" Numbuh 80 shouted from his sleeping spot beside her. He was obviously tired and didn't want to be woken up.

Kellie trembled before wailing and crying even more than she had been before. Melissa, who had also been woken, hit Thomas with her blue hat as Sector V came down the stairs. They were all yawning and rubbing their eyes.

"What's going on?" Abby asked wearily.

Kellie stopped sobbing and pointed at Sector V. Her eyes were full of fear. "IT WASN'T A DREAM!"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Well what did you think genius? Of course it was!" That remark earned him another hit from the hat.

Celeste sighed. "She just had a bad dream, that's all. Even though it wasn't a dream..."

"I still can't believe I'm related to her," Wally groaned. Kuki glared at him.

"Hey! She's related to me too!" she argued.

Nigel sighed. "How about we just forget about this, get dressed and eat some breakfast, okay? Good." He walked back up to his room.

* * *

Everyone was silent at breakfast, some people avoiding eye contact with a certain person. Others were thinking about their homes. Everyone was thinking about the complications. They all decided to go and do their own thing and take it easy for that day.

Abby was listening to music in her room when she heard a knock at the door. She looked up and saw Melissa standing shyly at the doorway. She motioned for her future daughter come in and the blue hat clad girl happily obliged. She sat down on the couch next to Abby.

"What do you need, Melissa? Or do you like to be called Numbuh 52?" Abby asked.

"Melissa, please. Or Lissa, because that's what you and dad call me," Melissa replied smiling. "Besides, it would be too weird with you calling me by my Numbuh. I mean, you forgot about all that."

"Okay, Lissa, what do you need?" Abby repeated.

"I don't know... I just wanted to have some mother daughter bonding. We do that in the future as well, but not as both of us being ten." Melissa blushed.

Abby smiled. "Don't worry about it. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Umm..." Melissa twiddled her fingers. "About you and dad."

"You mean me and Numbuh 2?" Abby asked surprised.

Melissa nodded. "I want to hear the Kids Next Door side of it. I've heard everything else about you two, but not this."

"Well I'm afraid to disappoint ya, but nothing has really happened yet. If we had any relationship at all during this time it would be the extremely slow train." Abby saw Melissa's eyes show sadness. "But... I can tell you a whole lot about Numbuhs 3 and 4. The whole of the KND knows about them!"

"Oh yeah? Tell me!" Melissa almost jumped up and down in excitement.

_Kind of like Numbuh 2,_ Abby thought.

* * *

"Why are we doing this, Numbuh 362?"

"Because, Numbuh 86, they're our kids."

Rachel, Fanny, Patton, Bartie and Virginia were on their way to Sector V to see their kids. A Moonbase pilot was driving while the others sat in the back. Rachel and Fanny were sitting and talking to each other nervously about their kids. Patton and Bartie were doing the same thing with the occasional look at Fanny and Virginia. Virginia was pacing, worried about when they got to Sector V.

As they arrived at Sector V, they were agreed by a rather hypo Kellie. She bounded everywhere so fast no one could see her. She was just a big blur. A few seconds later they heard a big crash and someone yelling.

"Numbuh 43! You idiot!" a loud voice bellowed.

"S... Sorry Numbuh 80..."

"WELL SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!"

By then, everyone had gathered in the room where they heard the crash. There they saw Thomas screaming his lungs out at a whimpering Kellie. They could have sworn the tree-house shook at the sound of his voice.

"He's definitely related to Numbuh 86..." Hoagie remarked.

When Thomas had finished yelling, he began panting. He glanced at Kellie who was ready to cry. A second later, she began sobbing like she had done that morning. She ran up the stairs and entered Kuki's room. Thomas just stood there sheepishly.

"Umm... I should go after her now..."

"No." Everyone turned to look at Kuki. She had her arms folded in front of her and a scowl on her face. "Wally and I will talk to her. She dragged Wally, who was surprisingly cooperative up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

**_How'd ya like it? REVIEW!_**


	6. Getting Over Your Fears

_**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own KND.**_

_**This is where having a cold gets ya. I crappy chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_

Chapter 5

_Getting Over Your Fears_

"Kellie?"

"Come in..." a small voice answered quietly. Kuki and Wally came in and sat down next to Kellie, who was lying on Kuki's bed crying.

"Come on, tell me what's up," Kuki demanded, though not sternly.

Kellie looked up before sitting up and crossing her legs. "It's just that... Numbuh 80 is _so_ mean. He yells at me for everything! He's not even our leader!"

"I know someone like that." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Wally fold his arms over his chest, knowing she was talking about him.

"Really?" Kellie asked.

Kuki nodded. "Yep, the best thing to do is ignore them. Especially if Numbuh 80 is related to Numbuh 86! Trust me."

Kellie nodded confidently. "Okay, I'll ignore him."

"Okay, let's go back downstairs."

As the trio walked back down the stairs, they saw Melissa running around, hitting Thomas with her hat as he attempted to dodge it. Of course, he failed miserably. The others were just watching the scene unfold. Kellie coughed to get everyone's attention. They all heard her and listened to what she had to say.

"Ummm, sorry about that... I didn't mean to go all hypo and crash into things. I'll go clean up now. You can all have fun." With that, she trudged to where the wreckage was and began cleaning it up.

"Thomas, go help her," Fanny told her future son.

Thomas was about to argue until he saw Fanny's stern look. He quickly ran to Kellie's side and began helping her clean. The others all went outside.

"How did you guys _do_ that?" Rachel asked.

"It was simple, she just told us what the problem was and we fixed it!" Kuki replied happily.

"You mean _you_ fixed it," Wally corrected. "I was just watching from the sidelines."

Kuki shrugged. "You were still a big help to me!" She leant over and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. Wally blushed as the others laughed.

"Come on guys; let's go get some ice-cream. My treat," Bartie offered. They all agreed and made their way down to the ice-cream shop.

* * *

Back in the tree-house, Kellie and Thomas were still cleaning up the mess left behind from their bump earlier. They had been cleaning in silence for ten minutes and Thomas was starting to get irritated. He didn't like awkward silences. He didn't even know if this was an awkward silence. It felt pretty awkward to him all the same though. He glanced at Kellie, who was showing no particular emotion at the time. It was unusual, especially for her. She had full concentration on the task before her. She hadn't looked at him, not even once. He was starting to get freaked out, and maybe even a little worried.

"Uh, Numbuh 43?"

Kellie didn't look in his direction. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing?"

"I know something's wrong, I'm not stupid."

"Yes you are."

"Hey! Anyway, just _tell me_ what's wrong."

"I told you, there's nothing wrong!"

"But-"

"I SAID THERE'S NOTHING WRONG!"

Thomas whimpered as his knees knocked. Instead of the black haired, hypo girl he knew standing before him, there was a red face with fire in her eyes and pointy elf like ears. True, it was a scary sight to behold, just like when Kuki did it. Though unlike Kuki, Kellie didn't use it unless she was really, truly, deeply, _extremely_ angry.

"O... Okay."

When they were done, Kellie wiped her hands in satisfaction. "All better." She was about to move into the kitchen until she felt someone grab her arm. "Huh?"

"Numbuh 43... Kellie... Just listen to me," Thomas begged.

Kellie scowled. "Why should I? You never listen to me!"

"I... Uh..." Thomas's grip on Kellie's arm slowly loosened until he had finally let it go. "Well... I..." He was completely lost for words. He wasn't expecting a response like that, especially from Kellie. Kellie on the other hand was still scowling at him. It was starting to make him uncomfortable.

"You never listen to any of us! Not even Numbuh 361! Why must you always insist on doing your own thing? Even when we let you do it, it is always a recipe for disaster!" Kellie took a deep breath before continuing. "You never share any of your feelings with any of us! I have tried with all my might to get you to open up to us, or at least one of us, but you never do! It would be nice to know what you're thinking or feeling! Geez!"

Thomas frowned. "What do my feelings have anything to do with this?"

Kellie blushed. "Uh, nothing. Just leave me alone."

She stomped hastily into the kitchen to get something to eat, leaving Thomas standing in the TV room by himself. He was extremely puzzled, but he let it slip to the back of his mind as he saw it was time for the wrestling. He plonked down onto the couch and turned the television on with a smile.

* * *

After everyone, excluding Kellie and Thomas, had come back from the ice-cream shop, the future children all gathered in a small spare room at the back of the tree-house. It was dark and slightly spooky, but they didn't care. They all stood in a circle with grave expressions sitting on their faces. Harry began to speak to them in a serious manner.

"We'll probably have to tell them sooner or later. So what is it, sooner or later?"

"What does it matter anyway? You'll probably make the decision, no you _will_ make the decision for us in the end anyway," Thomas remarked.

"No, I'll listen to all of you," Harry corrected.

"Even if he does make the end decision to go against the votes it will be for the team," Celeste added.

"Exactly, now who votes that we should tell them now?" Harry asked as he put his hand up. He looked around at the others in the circle. The only other people who had their hand up where Celeste and Melissa.

"Who's against?" Harry asked, even though they already knew. Kellie and Thomas put their hands up.

"Why should we tell them now? I mean, it's from our time period, not theirs," clarified Thomas.

"No, but they have a right to know. We can get extra help," Melissa pointed out.

"Yes, but what if it causes a time paradox? We don't want that," Thomas argued.

"A time what?" Kellie asked, confused.

Harry sighed. "A time paradox. Our parents from this time and out time could meet and cause a time paradox. That's not a good thing."

"Oh," was all Kellie could articulate.

"But even if we did get help, we would send the KND from _our_ time _here_. That way, there will be no problem," Celeste voiced. "Why do you vote against, Numbuh 43?"

Kellie looked down at her shoes. "I... I don't want all the hassle. I just want to go home." Tears began forming in her eyes.

Celeste walked over and patted her on the back comfortingly. "Don't worry about it; we'll get home soon enough."

Kellie dried her tears and looked up at Celeste. "You mean it?" Celeste nodded and Kellie smiled.

"So then it's decided. We'll tell them," Harry declared.

"Yeah, but when?" Melissa asked.

"Right now."

The whole room fell silent as the operatives stared at their leader. Was he serious? Of course he was. He would never joke about something like that. Though his decision was so surprising, even to Celeste. Celeste grabbed his arm.

"Are you sure about this?" she questioned, hoping he'd reconsider.

Harry nodded firmly. Giving up, they all walked out the door, each of them wondering what their parent's reaction would be to their news. They were anxious. Would it be anger? Surprise? Sadness? Disappointment? None of them knew. What they did know was that they would soon find out.

* * *

**_Okay, REVIEW!_**

**_-Goes to start the next chapter-_**


	7. It's Begun

_**Disclaimer: Don't own KND**_

_**Okay, this was pretty rushed since I haven't had time lately. So... Enjoy!**

* * *

_

Chapter 6

_It's Begun_

In the TV room of the tree-house, Wally and Hoagie were playing a videogame with Kuki watching eagerly. Rachel and Nigel were talking about random stuff, probably either about the KND or Harry. Abby and Virginia were listening to Abby's MP3 player while reading and chatting about magazines. Bartie, Patton and Fanny were watching the KND news. They were all so occupied in their own things that they didn't hear their kids come down the stairs and cough to get their attention. When they finally realised the children were there, they stopped doing what they were doing one by one to listen to what they had to say. They noticed they all looked extremely nervous, which made them wonder what was so nerve racking they had to wait for everyone to be quiet to say. When they were all quiet, Harry stepped forward and cleared his throat. He seemed hesitant, but he went along anyway.

"Umm... We all need to tell you something..." he started. "It's about back... Or forward, in 2029. The KND of that generation isn't just a matter of stopping adult tyranny and going back to our tree-houses or other different base like nothing out of the ordinary. It's a matter of life and death..."

"And you don't think this generation of the Kids Next Door is a matter of life and death either?" Nigel questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

Harry sighed. "No, that's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is that something terrible has happened... Is happening... To our world in that era."

"Huh? What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Let me start from the beginning. Just as we were about to start our training in the KND Arctic Training Base, Father was in an accident. He had to do everything himself since Cree and Chad had grown up. The Delightfuls had grown up as well, but they had been turned back into Sector Z a while back. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyway, Father decided to make a mini Father which he called Son. Father has now retired, which is not surprising. Now Son has taken over him and fights the Kids Next Door. But now, Father seems to have recovered and is helping him again and they have almost ambushed the KND. The only reason we ended up here in the first place is because the time machine Numbuh 52 built was our only chance for an escape. Father and Son saw us escape and are probably going to lead an attack in here. If _someone_ had taken the remote with us..." Harry trailed off as he glared at Melissa.

"Numbuh 52 already told you she didn't have _time_ to take the remote!" Melissa defended.

Harry ignored her. "Anyway, the bottom line is that Father and Son might be in this time period already. If they are, they'll be making their way here or some other place relevant to the Kids Next Door. If they haven't, we need to stop them as soon as possible."

"Plus, if our time Father meets your time Father, a time paradox will occur," Celeste added.

"A time what?" Wally asked.

Harry slapped himself on the forehead. "It doesn't matter; all you need to know is that it's bad.

"Oh."

Everyone was silent. The future children waited for their future parents to show some kind of emotion, but nothing they expected came. Instead, Nigel got a determined look.

"Okay, then. We'll beat these villains until they are defeated!"

"Thanks!" Harry exclaimed.

"So, where do we start?" Nigel inquired.

"Well, back to the place that fair was held. That's where we landed, so they most probably were sent there too," Melissa answered.

"Then let's go," Rachel prodded.

* * *

"We're here!" Hoagie called as he landed the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. in the field where the KND Carnival was held.

Everyone trudged out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. in single file, happy to not be in the aircraft anymore. They had all been squished due to all the people in the one small area. They almost fell down like dominos at what they saw.

The grass in the area had all been burned and there were now holes everywhere. Some things like the Carnival rides were now just a jumble of junk with no purpose whatsoever. It looked deadly just to step on. It was like a volcano had erupted and its contents had been splattered onto the field.

"They've been here. They've definitely been here," Harry confirmed.

"What do we do now? Oh no! Oh no!" Kellie panicked.

"Wait a second, there are footprints." Patton pointed to the middle of the burnt grass where a track of many different types of footprints was. There were _loads_ of the prints and they all lead them in the distance to who knows where.

"Wait a second, if we're at the KND Secret Fairground... UH OH!" The future children's eyes widened.

"Is there a new KND base being built?" Celeste asked, grabbing Virginia's arm.

Virginia thought for a moment. "Yeah, there is but we don't know what it's going to be used for yet."

"We do, it's a training base. It was supposed to be top secret until Father somehow found out about it. He began to fight all the operatives there and that's how he had his accident. I don't know what exactly happened to him that caused him to stop. All the operatives that were there are all decommissioned now," Thomas explained. "He's probably going there to destroy it."

"Okay, we need to act fast. Okay, mum, dad, I know you're leaders and stuff like that but can I take charge in this situation?" Harry questioned. I... We... Know what we're dealing with."

Rachel and Nigel looked at each other before answering. "Okay," they both replied in unison.

"Okay, we need more troops. We need to get the KND from 2029 here to fight with us."

"How do we get them? We can't get back at the moment," Melissa pointed out.

"Yes, but that's where you and Hoagie come in. You and Hoagie need to make another time machine just like it that will take us back. Then we'll have a portal. Abby, please go with them. Bartie, Virginia and Numbuh 58, you guys will be getting the troops from this time period ready for battle when they arrive at Moonbase. To get them, Numbuh 43 and Numbuh 80 will go to all the sectors. Fanny and Patton, you guys go to all the training bases. Kuki and Wally, you two go spy on Father and the Delightfuls. We can't get Father near his future self. Lastly, mum, dad and I will go to Moonbase to figure out everything else. Okay? Good, go!"

Everyone got into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and went to Moonbase. When they got there, they parted and went to where they needed to go. The battle had officially started.

* * *

**_YAY! REVIEW! :D_**


	8. Thoughts

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KND.**_

_**Okay, I had a little writers block towards the middle and I suddenly got it back. The fluffy parts are dedicated to my two faithful reviewers, Laurie43 and blue-eyed-blonde12. Enjoy!**

* * *

_

_Chapter 7_

_Thoughts_

"How many more sectors do we have to go to?" Kellie asked Thomas, who was driving the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"That last one back there was it," Thomas replied bluntly.

"Okay."

They both sat in silence for a while, the only noise being the engine of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. as it flew through the sky. It was now time for the sunset and the sky was starting to get dark. Thomas and Kellie hadn't spoken much to each other at all due to the argument they had earlier that day. It was what was on their mind at that very moment.

_What's her problem? I mean... She's been acting really weird lately. Besides, what did my feelings have to do with anything? That's the part that I want to focus on right now._

_I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. He didn't deserve it... I guess... He probably hates me now. I wouldn't be surprised if he does. It's just that he's so... So cold sometimes. I better apologize to him now._

"Numbuh 80?"

"Mm?"

"Sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"Okay."

After another minute of silence, Kellie began to shiver. She tucked her knees so they reached her chin to keep herself warm. It didn't help very much though, she was still very cold. She took a glimpse at Thomas, but he didn't seem to be very cold. She saw him look back at her from the corner of his eye and frown.

"Are you cold?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"I'm fine," Kellie answered while attempting to hide the sound of her chattering teeth. She must have failed because Thomas turned around to look at her, this time turning his head.

"You can't fool me, you're freezing."

Kellie sighed in defeat. "Whatever, what are _you_ going to do about it?"

Thomas quickly took his jacket off. "Here, take it."

Kellie reluctantly walked up to Thomas and took the jacket from him. "Thanks."

"No problem."

_I still wish I knew what he was feeling._

* * *

"This is boring."

"Shut up or they'll hear you."

Kuki and Wally were both hiding in the vents of the delightful mansion, watching Father reading his newspaper. They'd been doing that the whole entire time, just sitting and waiting for something to happen. Father hadn't been doing anything interesting at all. He was completely oblivious to the battle that was about to take place.

"How about we go back to Moonbase?" Wally suggested. "He's not going to do anything interesting at the moment."

Kuki nodded. "But wait." She took something out of her pocket. It was a fly, or at least it looked like one. "Spy fly." She let it fly out of her hands and land on the wall just outside the vent.

"Okay, let's go."

They both crawled through the vents until they reached the pipes leading to the outside of the mansion. They entered the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. that was hidden thanks to the great camouflage the Moonbase operative piloting the aircraft set up. As they sat down they prepared for take-off in the direction of Moonbase.

"Hey, Numbuh 4?"

"Yeah?"

Kuki turned to look at Wally. "Why don't you like being related to Kellie?"

Wally's eyes widened. "I never said that! I just can't believe I'm related to her because... She's so much like you..."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" Kuki's and Wally's faces were now as red as a tomato, but both in two different ways.

"N... Nothing. I'm just saying that since we're complete opposites, it's a little... Weird..." Wally explained.

Kuki's angry face disappeared. "Oh. But... Tell me... Since we're basically going to be married anyway... Do you have a... Crush on me now?"

Wally's face turned an even deeper shade of red. "Uh... Uh... Maybe..."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Kuki engulfed Wally in a big bear hug. Wally squirmed for a few seconds before settling down and hugging her back.

* * *

Up on the moon, Harry was pacing around his mother's office. His parents were helping Virginia and Bartie with their job of getting the operatives ready. He had been offered the option of coming, but he had decided to stay in case someone arrived, needing assistance. It wouldn't be very good of them to just leave them not knowing what to do about their problem. His mind wandered to other things as well.

_What's happening back home? I hope my parents are okay. I hope the rest of my sector are okay. Numbuh 80 and Numbuh 43 have just reported that they're coming back. So have Patton and Fanny. Kuki and Wally are coming back. I hope they haven't seen anything too gross while watching Father. I hope it doesn't take long for Numbuh 52 and Hoagie to finish that time machine. I hope everything's going to be okay. I hope- Oh what's the point in hoping. You have to turn hope into a definite. I hope this, I hope that. I hope that Celeste loves me like I love her but we all know that's not going to happen anytime soon!_

"Numbuh 361?"

"Huh?" Harry looked up to see Celeste standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey Numbuh 58, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just came to see how you were doing. Your parents told me you were up here by yourself so I thought I'd come and keep you company," Celeste explained. "When I came in, you looked as if you were having a mental debate yourself or something like that."

"Come in. Yeah, I kind of am..." Harry trailed off.

Celeste walked up to him and motioned for him to sit down on the floor. "Come on, you can tell me." She smiled softly.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, okay. I was thinking about how I hoped that you guys will be okay. I hoped a lot of things and then I thought about how I shouldn't be hoping too much. I got into an argument with myself for that. It was annoying me. I should have been making sure it happened, not hoping it happened without my help at all.

"Don't worry about it. We'll be fine in the end, don't you worry," Celeste comforted.

Harry nodded his head as they heard the bog double doors burst open. There stood Thomas, panting with his head aiming at the floor below and his hand on the doorframe for support. There was sweat all over him so he must have had a long run. As he looked up Celeste and Harry saw the fear in his eyes, even though they could barely see them thanks to the loose bangs that hang over them. As he gained his breath, he began to speak.

"Kellie's really sick! Come on!" He ran out the door as he motioned for the other two to follow him. He was obviously in a rush.

"Come on Numbuh 361! Let's go!" Celeste ran out the door, closely followed by Harry.

* * *

**_Uh oh! REVIEW to see what happens next! :)_**


	9. Hold On

_**Disclaimer: Don't own KND.**_

_**Okay, this chapter is probably seriously crap. I'm tired and it's confusing when you're trying to figure out who's where. Enjoy!** _

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_Hold On_

Celeste and Harry followed Thomas to the hospital area of Moonbase, dodging everyone in their way. They eventually got there and were taken to Kellie's room. They stepped inside to see Kellie with her hair dishevelled and some little drops of sweat on her forehead. She seemed really weak. Thomas hung back while Celeste and Harry rushed to her side.

"What's wrong Numbuh 43?" Celeste questioned. "Numbuh 80 said you were really sick."

Kellie giggled softly. "There's no need to worry about me. I'm just exhausted that's all. The nurse said I'll be fine."

"I've told Rachel, Nigel, Bartie and Virginia. They're going to tell Wally and Kuki when they come back," Thomas told them.

"Oh no, I left my mum's office unguarded. I'd better go. Get some rest Numbuh 43!" Harry hurried out of the room.

"Um... I'll go with him." Thomas rushed to keep up with Harry. They both ran back to Rachel's office, but nothing had changed. It was still an empty room with a desk in the middle.

"Phew, that's a relief," Harry commented. He glanced at his friend and saw the sad and distant expression on his face. "What's up?"

"Nothing..."

* * *

"Why do you think he rushed off like that?" Kellie asked, irritated.

"I think he feels responsible for what happened to you," Celeste replied.

"Well he has nothing to worry about. It wasn't his fault."

Celeste sighed. "I know."

"Kellie! Are you okay?" Wally inquired as he and Kuki sped into the room. "The others just told us what happened!"

"I'm fine," Kellie reassured them. "I just need a little rest that's all. Let's change the subject. How's it going with the battle and stuff?"

"The troops are making their way to the place where future Father had his accident as we speak," Kuki replied cheerfully.

"Good. Are the others helping?" Celeste questioned.

"Numbuhs 1, 362, 86, 60, 23 and 35 have gone to help. Numbuhs 2 and 5 plus Melissa are still working on that time thingy and I don't know where Thomas and Harry are," Wally replied.

"They went to Rachel's-"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Kellie's monitor began beeping as she began coughing. Her fever was going up by the minute. They all began panicking as they wondered what to do. They were all ushered to one side as a nurse came in to treat Kellie.

"You should all go. We need to treat her without any distractions," the nurse told them. They nodded and quickly ran out of the room.

"We can't leave her in there alone!" Kuki exclaimed. "What do we do?"

"I know someone who cares about her very much that could persuade the nurse to let him come in." Celeste hastily ran to Rachel's office, not stopping for a second. She opened the doors and ran inside.

"Numbuh 80, Kellie's sicker than we thought! You need to go persuade the nurse to let you in!"

Thomas felt a chill shiver its way up his spine. His eyes widened and without hesitation, ran out the door. He apologized to Celeste as he pushed her out of the way. There were tears in his eyes as he sprinted to Kellie's hospital room. He met Wally and Kuki who were anxiously waiting on news about Kellie. Thomas was so frightened about Kellie that he didn't even make a snide remark about the fact Wally and Kuki were both holding hands. He didn't speak to them, their looks giving him all the information he needed. He opened the door to Kellie's hospital room and came face to face with the nurse operative looking after her.

"Please, please let me go. She's my best friend," he sobbed.

The nurse decided to be generous. "Fine, just stay out of the way." Thomas nodded.

He power walked to the hospital bed where Kellie was laid, now unconscious. There was now a lot more than just a little sweat on the sick girl's forehead and she was completely pale. He gently squeezed her hand as the tears kept rolling down his cheeks. He let go when he had to step back to let the nurse use the resuscitation methods she knew to make sure she didn't go. He watched the whole thing go on while desperately praying for her to live.

* * *

Back in the tree-house, Abby was taking down some snacks for Hoagie and Melissa while they worked on the time machine. She was surprised to see Hoagie just sitting on the couch doing nothing while Melissa worked.

"What are you doing slacking off and making your future daughter do all the work?" she asked as she handed Hoagie a juice box. He took it gratefully.

"She knows what she's doing. I'd just get in the way," Hoagie replied, glancing at Melissa who was working furiously.

"What makes you think that? Numbuh 5 knows you're excellent at making tech like this. Lissa even mentioned she only made the time machine in the first place because you didn't finish it. It was your invention first," Abby pointed out.

"I guess you're right Numbuh 5," Hoagie replied, smiling.

"Numbuh 5 doesn't guess, she knows," Abby remarked, smiling as much as Hoagie was.

"Numbuh 52 did it! She made the time machine! We have to go tell the others!" Melissa motioned to her newly made time machine.

"There's no time for that, we gotta go now!" Hoagie exclaimed, grabbing the remote out of Melissa's hands. He looked at all the buttons, deciding which ones he should press before entering the time machine. Melissa took it off him again.

"Numbuh 52 know how to work it!" She fiddled around with the buttons before pressing the GO button. She motioned for parents to follow her into the cube. She jumped inside, followed by Hoagie with Abby coming in last.

They all landed with a thump on some grass. They stood up and eyed their surroundings. They were in the place of the KND fair, but the place looked like it hadn't been used for a long, long time. The sky was completely gray as it was full of clouds. All the trees in the area were dead. They were obviously in a time where Father had won.

"So, what now?" Hoagie asked.

"We go to the leader of the KND. Come on!" Melissa gestured for them to follow her as she ran.

* * *

"Father, what are we going to do when we get there?"

"Not we, you, Son. You will avenge me and get rid of those Kids Next Door for good!"

"Yes Father, your wish is my command."

* * *

**_Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!_**

**_Hopefully there'll be some fighting action next chapter. HOPEFULLY._**


	10. Time

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KND.**_

**_I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter though I could have done way better. I wasn't planning on going with a time theme, but I liked the idea once it came to me. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_Time_

"Numbuh 52, you're back!" a black haired boy exclaimed. He had a badge which said "Soopreme Leader."

"Not for long though, I need you to get everyone ready. Father's come back to the past to get rid of the KND for good. We need all the help we can get."

The rest Melissa said was drowned out by Abby and Hoagie. They were staring around at the messed up version of Rachel's office. It was old and mucky. The whole ride to Moonbase had been a complete blur that they couldn't even remember how they got up there in the first place. They really wanted to be participating in the war going on in 2009, but they knew they had to stick with their future daughter otherwise they would have no idea what they were doing. Even when they were with her they didn't know what to do.

Of course, they found themselves back at the 2029 version of their tree-house without knowing how in the world they got there. There were thousands of Kids Next Door operatives behind them, all ready to battle Father and Son. Melissa and the new Soopreme Leader of the KND were in front of the time machine, ready to be transported back to the past. Before they knew it they were whisked away back to the past.

Abby clutched her head. "Okay, what just happened?"

Hoagie looked up to see it was just the crack of dawn. They hadn't been gone too long, as it had been very early in the morning when they had left. They had expected to be back before dawn, but it took a lot of time to get the future KND ready for the battle.

"Okay everyone, we're going to pull a sneak attack from behind Father and Son," the Soopreme Leader began. Everyone listened as he laid out the instructions.

Abby and Hoagie found themselves walking alongside Melissa as they led the thousands of KND operatives to the base which was the target of Father's revenge. Time was going so fast for them.

* * *

Unfortunately for some people, the time was going too slowly. Especially if you were a certain future operative right now who was watching the person he loved most having to be revived. Everything seemed to go in slow motion instead of normal paced.

"She'll be fine."

"Huh?"

"She'll be fine. It'll take her a couple of hours to wake up though. You should get some rest."

"Is it okay if I sleep here?"

"Sure."

Thomas sat down in the chair made for visitors and drifted off to sleep. The last sounds he heard where the heavy sighs of two "parents" who were worried about their daughter. He began to have one of the best dreams, one full of happy flashbacks.

"_H... Hi... My name's Kellie Beetles," a girl who looked around the age of seven stuttered._

"_I'm Thomas Drilovsky and I kick butt!" a boy the same age as the girl introduced._

_Kellie giggled. "You're funny."_

"_Really, I am?"_

"_Yeah, silly!"_

_......................_

"_Numbuh 80, will you play Rainbow Monkeys with me?" a ten year old Kellie asked._

"_No, you cruddy girl," ten year old Thomas replied as he played his wrestling videogame._

"_Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top?" Kellie pleaded._

_Thomas glanced at the black haired girl. She looked so cute with her puppy eyes he couldn't resist. "Ugh, fine."_

Thomas woke up to a soft voice whispering his name. He looked up and saw Kellie tapping his hand. She had gotten some colour back into her cheeks and was looking a lot better. She smiled at him as she stopped tapping.

"What time is it?" she asked wearily.

Thomas glanced at his watch. "6:08." He realised he'd only been asleep for a few minutes.

"How long have you been here? You weren't here when I blacked out."

"Hmm? Oh, Numbuh 58 came to the room and told me and Numbuh 361 what was happening and we decided that I would come. Wally and Kuki were worried about you. They were really scared," Thomas explained quickly.

"What about you? Were you scared?" Kellie questioned.

This question caught Thomas off guard. "Uh... Yes... I was because you're my friend and stuff. Why wouldn't I be scared?"

"He was crying his eyes out."

The two operatives turned their heads to face the doorway where Harry was standing, smirking. Thomas blushed.

"Hey, you would be if it was Numbuh 58!" Thomas defended.

This time it was Harry's turn to blush. "Anyway, we came to see if you're ready to go and fight Father and Son now. There's about two hours until the battle, as long as Father and Son don't get there before then. So what do you say?"

"Um..." Thomas glanced down at Kellie.

"Nuh-uh, you are going in that battle whether you like it or not!" Kellie demanded. Her expression softened. "...Please."

Thomas hesitated for a second before seeing the puppy dog eyes Kellie used to get him to play Rainbow Monkeys with her. This time, however, there was more meaning behind the eyes than just some desire to play tea parties with a bunch of toys. This time there was a more hidden meaning behind those eyes. He just couldn't put his finger on what though.

"Okay, let's go."

Harry nodded and he led the way out of the room with Thomas trailing along behind. Thomas looked at Kellie once more before turning around and following his leader to the battle of a life time, the time still going in slow motion in his eyes.

* * *

Rachel paced around from inside the hidden watch tower base not far from the construction site. She had been doing that for the past half hour, but it seemed like twenty billion hours to her. To her, time had been standing still, like photograph. She looked up as she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she sang out. The door opened, revealing Nigel. His sunglasses shined in the light coming in from the hallway. He walked in slowly.

"Celeste is here, she seems to still be shaken up about Kellie, but she said that she'll be fine." He pushed his shades back to a comfortable position before continuing. "What _I_ want to know is, are _you_ fine?"

Rachel sighed. "I will be as soon as we defeat Father and Son..."

"I'm asking about _now_."

"Well... I don't know..." Rachel stared down at her shoes. She heard footsteps and felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"It's about Harry, isn't it?" Nigel stated more than asked. Rachel nodded her head.

"He's so young..." Rachel began. She saw Nigel raise an eyebrow. "Okay, at the moment he's the same age we are, but still... I'm still concerned about him. I'm generally concerned about his welfare and all that sort of stuff."

"Don't worry; it's just your motherly instinct... Even though you're only ten years old. It makes sense for you to be worried. I'm worried about him as well," Nigel comforted. "But remember: there are other people worse off than us."

Rachel nodded. "Poor Numbuh 3 and 4. They've gone through so much in just these short hours. I heard they're still participating in the battle though."

Nigel only nodded in response. The two stared each other in the eyes as they felt the time around them just stand still.

* * *

**_So, what did you think? By the way, should I make the couples kiss? I want to know what you think so please review telling me what you think._**


	11. Showtime

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KND.**_

_**I updated! YAHOO! Sorry for the wait guys, I needed a bit of a break. This isn't my best chapter, so don't kill me! So... Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 10

_Showtime_

"Okay, then take this! Here you go. Weren't you here before? What happened to the other weapon I gave you? Wait, don't answer that Numbuh 13, I don't want to know. Just take this. Take this, this and this, okay? Good, now go!"

Virginia sighed as she finished up the last of the weapon giving. She sat down and buried her head in her hands, taking a breather. She didn't notice someone come up to her and sit down beside her. When she felt a tap on her shoulder, she shrieked and jumped up. She sighed in relief when she realised who it was.

"Hey Numbuh 35, I'm so exhausted."

"We all are, Numbuh 23. But we still have the battle to go through. Not to mention the aftermath, Bartie reminded.

Virginia nodded. "Yeah, I know... So, do you know how long we have until Father and Son show up?"

"About an hour, at the very most... You worried?" Bartie questioned.

"Yeah," Virginia replied simply. "I can't believe this is happening so fast."

Bartie sighed. "We still have the actual battle, remember?"

"I know, it sucks!" Virginia exclaimed. "I wish this whole thing hadn't happened. I wish we'd never had a fair and met the kids. Then we wouldn't be in this stupid mess. It's so annoying."

"Awkward. Don't forget awkward," Bartie added.

Virginia blushed. She had completely forgotten about her future with Bartie. She replayed the moment she was told in her head.

"_My name is Numbuh 58 also known as Celeste Stork..." she trailed off as she turned to Bartie._

"_Who's your mother?" Bartie asked curiously. He seemed nervous as to what the answer would be._

"_Virginia Sims..." Celeste replied shyly._

_Bartie and Virginia's eyes widened as they blushed. Virginia backed away a few paces before running out the door. An awkward pause followed._

"Yeah, very, very awkward. Though it most probably wasn't awkward when we got together and stuff. I mean, right now we're just kids! Of course we'd feel awkward. It wouldn't be human if we didn't! We-"

"Virginia, you're rambling," Bartie informed.

"Huh? Oh, whoops."

"Don't worry about it."

They sat in silence for a while, sneaking side glances at one another. As the other looked, they would blush and face straight ahead. This kept going on for a long ten minutes before Bartie stood up, incredibly fast. Virginia let out a cry, showing her surprise.

"Okay, I know this whole thing is awkward, but could we please forget about it? This decision is going to be made heaps of years from now! We don't need to-"

"Will you be quiet? We're not the only ones you know! Some of them can't even forget about it because they have no choice!" Virginia yelled, cutting Bartie off.

Bartie's eyes widened. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Kellie is what I'm talking about! Don't you remember? She had to go to the hospital area of Moonbase because she got really sick! Numbuhs 3 and 4 are worried sick!" Virginia replied, yelling.

Bartie sighed. "I'm... I'm sorry. I just got carried away."

Virginia's eyes softened. "That's okay. Anyway, we should get to where everyone's setting up for battle."

Bartie nodded and the two made their way to where Father and Son were supposed to start attacking them. They noticed Fanny and Patton speaking to each other about something. They ran up to them.

"Hey Numbuh 86, Numbuh 60!" Bartie greeted, waving. "What's up?"

"Nothing really. We were just wondering where the others were. Especially Thomas. He should be here by now," Fanny replied.

Virginia and Bartie noticed that Fanny hadn't yelled at Bartie. She hadn't really been herself since the future kids arrived. It was like she'd lost her angry demeanour. Everyone hoped she'd changed for the better and that it wasn't temporary.

"Last time I heard he was with Kellie," remembered Virginia. "Celeste told me he should be coming, whether he liked it or not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Patton asked, baffled.

"I think it has something to do with Kellie... Celeste wasn't exactly clear on that part." Virginia snapped out of her thoughts. "So have you heard about anything from the others?"

Fanny nodded. "We just got a message from Numbuh 5 saying she, Numbuh 2, Melissa and the rest of the future KND are attacking the enemy from behind. Numbuhs 3 and 4 are going to make sure Kellie's okay before coming and I have no idea where Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 1 are."

"We're right here," said a British accent. Everyone turned their heads to see Rachel and Nigel marching their way towards them with determined expressions worn on their faces. Behind them were Thomas, Harry and Celeste.

"How long until they come?" Bartie asked.

Harry glanced at his watch. "Approximately forty minutes. We'd better get ready soon." He gave a questioning look to Nigel, who nodded. Harry took a M.I.C.R.O.P.H.O.N.E. out of his pocket and drew in a breath.

"_Kids Next Door, BATTLESTATIONS!_"

* * *

Kellie sat in her hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. She felt incredibly guilty for not being able to go and help with taking Father and Son down. She heard a knock at her door and looked up to see Kuki and Wally. She motioned for them to come in, in the process noticing that she could barely lift up her hand to do so. She observed them as they came to her bedside.

"Me and your... Dad..." Kellie smiled as she heard the awkwardness in her mother's voice. She could tell that they were both still a little disturbed by being married in the future. Kuki began again. "Your dad and I are leaving now, so if there is anything you want, just ask."

Kellie shook her head, making her hair even more disordered than before. "I don't need anything. Now go! Go! Shoo! You have a battle to get to!"

"Okay, Kellie. But we love you," Kuki reminded.

"I know, I know. Now go kick so Father BUTT!" Kellie cheered.

"That is why you're my kid!" Wally exclaimed as he and Kuki walked out the door.

Kellie laughed until her parents were out of earshot. She sighed and turned over onto her side. She was going to be lonely for a while, unless she counted her thoughts as company. It was then when something dawned on her.

_My parents had a worrying look on their faces when mum said that she and dad she loved me. It was the same look as Thomas had when he left the room earlier. Could he... No. He can't._

Kellie pushed the thought into the back of her mind. She heard the sound of her communicator watch beeping. She answered the call and was surprised to see who it was.

"Hey Numbuh 43! I'm gonna give you the battle LIVE so you won't miss out! This program has been broadcasted thanks to your friend and teammate, Numbuh 80!"

Kellie smiled. "Thanks Thomas."

_**

* * *

**_

Next chapter you will find out what exactly happened to Father with his accident. Also, you will find out what Father did to one of the operatives!

_**By the way M.I.C.R.O.P.H.O.N.E. stands for:**_

_**M**__ini  
__**I**__nstrument  
__**C**__onquers  
__**R**__aging  
__**O**__ff-putting  
__**P**__itch  
__**H**__elping  
__**O**__rganize  
__**N**__ew  
__**E**__xcitement_

_**I know its crap... But anyway... REVIEW!**_


	12. Cured or Cursed?

_**YES! I finally got this stupid chapter done! Consider this a month late birthday present from me.**_

**_I said to myself today: "Okay Sarah, time to get down to work and finish that f$&!ing chapter!" Then I slapped myself in the face. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own KND, otherwise I probably would have had Lizzie break up with Nigel sooner._**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 11

_Cured or Cursed?_

Father and Son trudged up the hill – their only remaining obstacle - and prepared themselves to battle their biggest enemies. Before reaching the top of the hill, Son stopped Father in his tracks by sticking his arm out. Father turned to his creation with a quizzical expression.

"I'm not sure about this..."

Father couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, there are heaps of them. Thousands, billions for that matter," Son replied, looking down.

"That doesn't matter, if we could do it in the future, we can do it now."

Son was still reluctant, but he nodded anyway. Father smiled as they reached the top of the hill. Memories of long ago filled his head.

_Father was brawling with the Kids Next Door in their newest building. He was losing and attempting to back away. _

_He failed to realise he was backing away toward a staircase. _

_He screamed as he fell down the impossibly long flight of stairs._

_He was crippled and broken as he limped out the secret entrance._

Father shook his head. He didn't want to remember that memory; especially on the day he was going to avenge himself. He waited on top of the hill for the kids next door operatives to attack him. They didn't. He could sense the tension amongst the two parties, both waiting for the other to make a move. He was about to make the first move when he felt something strike the back of his head. He dared himself to look around and found Melissa, Abby and Hoagie with the 2029 Kids Next Door operatives. He took a small remote control from his invisible pocket and held it up in the air.

"Hold fire!" a voice called. Anyone present would have been able to tell it was Harry.

Father smirked. This was exactly what he had hoped for. He took a deep breath. "This, you ignoramuses, is a health controller. You attach the little button to the person whose health you wish to control and you can manipulate it anyway you like!"

"Yeah, and your point is?" Harry yelled.

"This is the good part," Father continued. "I believe your fellow operative, Numbuh 43, is sick correct?"

Gasps were heard from the crowd and Father knew he did not have to say any more. Of course, he wouldn't stop at just that. "When 2029 Sector V was escaping to their stupid time machine, I planted the little button on little Kellie Beetles' jacket. She didn't even know it was there and from what I'm hearing, neither did any of you."

"You monster, why would you do that to Kel- N-Numbuh 43!?" Father turned to see Thomas being held back by Harry and Celeste. He grinned evilly.

"To gain the upper hand in this battle, why else?"

Thomas looked like he was going to say something else to Father, but instead said something into something that looked like a watch communicator and ran off. Harry was about to advance after him, but was stopped by Celeste, who whispered a few words to him. Harry nodded in understanding and returned to where he was originally standing at the front of the crowd. His forehead was creased due to his frown.

There was silence among the wide area as everyone attempted to think of something to say.

_

* * *

_

What's going on? Why me? Why did I have to have this thing planted on me? It's not fair!

Kellie sat up in her hospital bed, sobbing into her knees. Her face was tear-stained as she cried uncontrollably. She had never felt so alone in her lifetime. She, like her mother before her, adapted an airhead persona so she wouldn't feel sad as often as she should. She knew she could be rather annoying because of this, which just made her bottle of sadness even more full. Despite this, she still kept doing it, letting none of it get to her. It was working, for the moment.

She felt something tap her on the shoulder, which stopped her crying, if only temporarily. She looked up and smiled softly.

"Hey, Thomas."

"No problem." He sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Do you feel any better?"

"Emotionally, yes. Physically? Well... We'll see." Kellie glanced down at her upturned feet. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Thomas nod in understanding.

"Now what do we do?" Kellie asked.

"We wait."

_

* * *

_

I've gotta think of something real quick! Come on, there's gotta be something I can do!

Harry was brainstorming his mind out attempting to think of a way to get the remote. Celeste only stared at him as he bit his lip in frustration. She stared down at the hard floor and had an idea. She took Harry by the arm and pulled him into a small secluded area. They stayed there for a couple of minutes before parting with determined looks on their faces. It was then they heard a loud shout from where Father was standing.

Son looked like he was about to burst. His black silhouette costume began ripping to shreds, dissolving as it touched the ground. As the last of the suit disappeared, everyone stared in amazement at the boy underneath. He had blonde hair and was wearing a blue shirt and gray shorts, casual clothes really. His breathing was heavy as he glared at Father.

"I have served under you for too long! I've seen you do dirty deeds that make children suffer, and all the while I have been oblivious to just how evil that is! Well not anymore! My parents broke free of your control and so can I!"

Without warning the boy leaped up into the air and snatched the remote out of a surprised Father's hands. He tossed it up to Nigel who caught it in both hands. He looked at the remote trying to figure out what button to press. He took a deep breath and pressed the button which had the word _'Abort'_ written on it. Suddenly, the ground started to shake.

"No! Not that button! How did you know?!" Father attempted to flee, but to no avail as there were Kids Next Door operatives surrounding him.

"There's nowhere to run Father," the Soopreme Leader of 2029 stated fearlessly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Father noticed his former minion being pulled back by Melissa. He stared around the circle, frantically trying to figure a way out of the enclosure. As he gave up, he stared at the ground and saw something peculiar. The ground appeared as if it was melting, though his feet weren't sinking into the ground like in normal situations.

"What's going on?" Rachel yelled.

"That's what _I_ want to know!" shouted a loud voice.

_**

* * *

**_

Yay! Cliff-hanger! See what happens next in the next chapter!

P.S. I know this chapter is short, but it is the normal amount of words, just more grouped together... REVIEW!


	13. Celebration

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, if I did my friends would be scared.**_

_**Hey guys! Happy New Year! To start 2010, I decided to bring this chapter to you all! It would have come sooner if my computer hadn't crashed just before Christmas and I hadn't gone on holidays. I hate this chapter; it sucks, but anyway… Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 12

_Celebration_

Everyone spun their heads around and stared at the younger Father. His body was producing flames as he always did when he was angry, frustrated and occasionally when he was determined. Right at that moment he looked as if he was about to burst, some even thinking they saw small portions of smoke escape his ears.

"Why is there another version of _me_ standing on that hill?!" Father yelled. Everyone went silent as no one dared to answer him.

"Excuse me?" Everyone turned to look at the other Father they had previously been challenging. "You're the other version! I'm the real one!"

"No, I am!"

The two Father's kept on arguing as the ground kept melting. The young operatives stared in horror at the ground and realised what was going to happen. Nigel turned to Harry with a panicked look, but Harry just smirked. Nigel raised his eyebrow and Harry gave him a thumb up. He took the M.I.C.R.O.P.H.O.N.E. and raised it to his lips.

"Every Kids Next Door operative, stop panicking and listen! We can leave these two imbeciles to themselves. They will stop when one of them gives up or cancels the other out. The best thing we can do is leave and get back to the Moonbase!"

Everyone rushed to their designated transport and flew away. Both Sector V's and the certain Moonbase operatives were about to do the same when they heard a cough behind them. They turned around and saw "Son" staring questionably at them. They nodded and their new friend clambered into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

* * *

"So, your name is Truman and you're ten years old, like us," Abby repeated.

Truman nodded. "Again, I'm sorry for the trouble Father and I caused."

"Don't worry about it. You were being controlled like the Delightfuls were," Patton reassured.

"Speaking of the Delightfuls, didn't you scream to Father that your parents had broken free from his control?" Nigel inquired as he stroked his chin.

Truman looked down. "My parents were Ashleigh and Eric. You guys might know them as the tall blonde girl and the short blonde boy from Sector Z and later the Delightfuls."

"Oh," was all Nigel could say.

"So... Where are we going anyway?" Rachael asked Hoagie, who was piloting the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think we should pay a visit to a certain patient at the Moonbase Hospital, don't you?" Hoagie replied. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wally and Kuki grin at each other, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

* * *

"Yes, it's over!" Kellie exclaimed. She jumped out of her hospital bed and stretched. "It feels so good to move around again!"

Thomas chuckled. "Nice to have you back Numbuh 43. I'd say the others will be here soon."

"What makes you think that?" Kellie asked as she let her hands drop back to her sides.

Thomas smirks and pointed to the door. The door burst open and Kuki bear hugged her future daughter. Wally was quick at her heals, but didn't join the embrace. He stood behind them with the other operatives and watched.

"I ain't doing that hug stuff. Gross!" Everyone in the room smiled. He was still the same Numbuh 4, but if you looked very closely, he was smiling, even if that smile was tiny. He was clearly amused by the scene.

"Can't… Breathe…" Kellie managed to choke out. Everybody laughed.

Unknown to everyone in the room, Harry and Rachel stepped outside. They closed the door a bit slightly, but not too much that someone noticed. When they thought it was safe, they began to converse.

"Okay," Rachel began, "you really think the others will go along with it?"

Harry shrugged. "You _are_ the Soopreme Leader, aren't you?"

"Well, duh, of course I am! Don't worry; I can get this party going!"

* * *

"A celebration party?" Nigel repeated to the present and future leaders.

Everyone was now in Rachel's office, even Kellie, who had been admitted out of hospital. Harry and Rachel had just announced that there was to be a dance for the present and future Kids Next Door operatives. The dance was to congratulate their victory over Father.

Harry grinned with pride. "Numbuh 362 and I were talking it over in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. before and she said it was a great idea! I came up with it of course."

Melissa smirked. "Of course you did." Celeste and Kellie giggled while Thomas smirked. They all knew how Harry could get.

"So when is it?" Truman asked. He had been admitted to the future Sector V and was now a Kids Next Door operative.

"Tomorrow night," Rachel replied. "The decorative team will spend the day decorating. They'll do it in shifts of course; everyone will want to rest from earlier today."

"Phew!" Wally exclaimed. "I ain't spending the _whole_ day staying up just because of some cruddy dance." He felt a hand smack him in the head.

"If that's the case, you'll be helping the decorative team every single shift," Fanny ordered. Wally groaned, but was interrupted by Rachel.

"That's a bit cruel, Numbuh 86… Every second shift."

Wally groaned again, this time longer and louder. "Why can't I learn to keep my big mouth shut?!"

* * *

The next night, everyone was getting ready for the dance. The girls had gone shopping and had come back looking very tired. After resting for a little while, they decided to all get ready together. They met up at Sector V and went up to Kuki's room to change. The boys downstairs exchanged confused glances when they heard giggling. They had taken five minutes to get ready, so they didn't see what the big deal was.

Approximately forty minutes later, Rachel, Virginia, Fanny and Celeste descended down the stairs, all wearing simple party dresses. Rachel wore a blue spaghetti strap dress that reached her knees. Her hair had been curled slightly. Virginia had a black, short sleeved dress with a red hem and a red long sleeved shirt underneath. Her hair was out and she had on a silver necklace. Fanny's dress was a dark green spaghetti strap dress. She wore black stockings underneath and her hair was straight. Celeste had a red, short sleeved dress with a black sash around her waist. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

The boys looked down at their plain tuxedos, suddenly feeling very underdressed. Nigel, Bartie, Patton and Harry gazed straight back up, gawking at the girls before them. Neither gender spoke for about a minute. The girls, realizing what was happening, blushed. Finally, Wally broke the silence.

"Guys, when you're finished gawking… Geez Louise! Anyway, where are the others?" he wondered, noticing the absence of Kuki, Abby, Kellie and Melissa.

"Oh, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 43 are trying to get Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 52 into the dresses they picked out for them," Virginia explained.

Hoagie and Wally burst out laughing. "Numbuh 5… In a… Dress!?" Hoagie cried in disbelief.

"What's that supposed to mean?" a voice yelled. The two boys looked up and saw Abby glaring down at them. Her dress was a dark blue strapless dress with a white undershirt. Her hair was in its normal braid and she was still wearing her red hat.

"Uh… N-Nothing…" Hoagie stuttered, staring at Abby. Abby smirked at the boy's expression.

Wally couldn't speak either, but the source came from the figure behind Abby. Kuki wasn't wearing her usual pink party dress, having grown out of it. Her dress was a lime green spaghetti strap. Her hair was curled and she had a silver tiara on her head. She had grown out of her pink dress, but she still loved tiaras.

Bartie smirked. "So Numbuh 4… What were you saying about not gawking?" Everyone laughed.

"Okay! Let's get this party started!" Kellie yelled as she slid down the banister. She was wearing a one strap purple dress with a black belt around her waist and pale pink stockings. Her hair was in two low ponytails.

"Calm down, Numbuh 43." Everyone looked up to the stiff Melissa, who wasn't happy at all about wearing a dress. Her dress was white and long sleeved, the sleeves ending at her elbows. Her hair was in two small buns above her head.

Kellie giggled as she fell off the banister onto the wooden floor. She stood up, ran to Thomas and hopped onto his shoulders. "Piggy back!"

Thomas groaned. "Numbuh 43…"

Kuki followed Kellie's actions and jumped onto Wally's shoulders. "Yay!"

Nigel smiled and shook his head. "Come on guys, let's go."

_**

* * *

**_

Hope you enjoyed that! The next chapter may be the last chapter. –Tear- :( But if you want to, I'll make this a trilogy! I was thinking about it and I decided that it would be a good idea. Besides, I feel so sad to see this story end. Tell me what you think!


	14. The Party

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door and I NEVER will.**_

_**Hey guys! I really wanted to get this chapter up for all of you, so enjoy! This was the last full chapter, next one's the epilogue. Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 13

_The Party_

"Wow wee, wow, wow!" Kellie cried as she entered the auditorium, still sitting on the shoulders of Thomas.

"Kellie, could you get off now? You're starting to get a little heavy," complained Thomas.

Kellie sighed. "Fine…" She jumped off the boy's shoulders and landed perfectly on the ground.

Kuki giggled as she walked through the big double doors. She had already bounded off Wally's shoulders, much to the Australian's relief. Everyone else followed behind and were all astounded at the quality of the hall. There were streamers everywhere and round tables outside of a disco looking dance floor. There had been volunteers for a DJ and a band to play at the celebration.

A Moonbase operative power walked towards Rachel. "Numbuh 362, sir, everyone is waiting for a speech from you."

"Oh, uh, okay…" The operative saw his leader's eyes light up. Rachel leant over to whisper into his ear. He listened intently and nodded when she was finished.

"Thank you, you can go now," Rachel dismissed. She grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him up to the stage.

"W-What are you doing?" Harry asked, feeling nauseous.

Rachel smirked. "You'll see!" She climbed the stairs to the stage and signalled for the band to stop playing. She tapped the microphone and took a deep breath.

"Thank you for being here tonight. As you all know, we are here to celebrate our victory over Father, two Fathers in fact. Although we didn't fight, you all showed a great amount of courage for just being there. Now I have to give out some special thanks to a few people. First one goes to our newest future operative, Truman," Rachel held for the applause.

"It was nothing really…" Truman was blushing so much his face looked like a tomato.

When the clapping died down, Rachel continued. "I'd also like to say a thanks to the future Sector V for informing us about the situation, even when they didn't want us to get involved."

The future Sector V let out a cheer as everyone applauded. Kellie grabbed Thomas and hopped onto his shoulders, due to all the excitement. Thomas groaned, not being able to give his shoulders a full rest.

"A _very_ special mention to the leader of that sector, Numbuh 361!" Rachel gestured towards Harry, who took the microphone.

"Um… Thanks for all your cooperation with this mission. I'm sure the future Kids Next Door will never forget this amazing experience. Thank you! Go Kids Next Door!"

Everyone cheered as the two leaders galloped down the stairs to their friends. Being a large group, they decided to split into three different tables. Harry, Celeste, Kellie, Thomas, Melissa and Truman sat at the table closest to the stage. Next to them was Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally and Abby. At the far end was Rachel, Fanny, Patton, Virginia and Bartie.

After a small amount of time, Melissa stood up and stretched. "I don't know about you guys, but Numbuh 52's ready to dance to those tunes they're playing over there."

"Numbuh 5 seconds that!"

When the two girls had gone, Hoagie stood up. "I'm gonna hit the snack table."

"Food! I'm so hungry!" Truman exclaimed. He rose up out of his chair and followed Hoagie to the food table.

The party was getting started.

* * *

Kuki stood on the balcony, needing some fresh air. She stretched a little and looked up at the stars. The stars were much clearer and more beautiful on the Moonbase. She could stay out there all night if she had to. She was so engrossed in stargazing that she didn't notice the shorter figure next to her. The next thing she heard was a small cough, just enough to get her attention. She turned to see who it was and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey, Numbuh 4!" Kuki giggled. "Aren't the stars so pretty!" She pointed towards the night sky.

"E-Err, yeah…" Wally replied, though he wasn't looking at the stars. "Anyway, I saw you come out here. Is anything wrong?"

Kuki giggled. "No, silly! Of course not. It's just that…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

"Huh? What is it?" Wally asked, nervous about the answer.

"Well, when the kids came here, we found out who we were going to marry. It just worries me, because we're not supposed to know. We're probably never going to date other people and go through all that stuff," Kuki answered. She stared down at her shoes.

"Don't worry about it, Kooks. It'll turn out alright," Wally reassured.

"Okay!" Kuki laughed, back to her normal self. She leant in and kissed Wally on the cheek and skipped back inside.

"Uh…Err… Catch y-you later…" Wally stuttered, holding his cheek.

* * *

Hoagie and Abby cracked up laughing. They had been eavesdropping on the conversation between Kuki and Wally and thought it was the funniest thing in the world. When they decided that it was time to calm down, they stopped laughing and settled with a small smile.

"Well, that was more than we bargained for," Hoagie observed. He and Abby had only expected a small conversation with a little bit of sweetness.

"Yeah, Numbuh 5's never gonna let Numbuh 4 live that down," Abby agreed.

"It's been a wild ride, but it's finally over. I wonder what happened to the two Fathers." Hoagie contemplated for a moment. "Do you think they realised what was happening to the ground and stopped?"

Abby chuckled. "Not likely, they may be different ages, but their stupidity is exactly the same."

"I'm just wondering… Does Father actually age?" Hoagie asked, quite unintelligently.

Abby smacked him with her hat. "Of course he does you idiot."

* * *

"So, what positions do you have in this sector?"

Truman had been ecstatic when he had been notified about being accepted into the Kids Next Door. He wanted to know everything he could about the organisation, or more specifically, his new sector. Everyone at the table could tell he was most certainly eager.

Melissa smiled at the new operative's behaviour. "I'm the 2x4 Technology Officer. I make all the weapons and gadgets."

Next to her, Celeste nodded. "I'm the spy for the sector."

"I'm the Diversionary and Tactics officer, plus the nurse!" Kellie giggled. "I divert attention away from other members of my team _and_ I heal people!" Everyone laughed.

"I'm the Hand to Hand Combat Officer." Thomas attempted to throw in a punch for affect. His hand accidentally hit the table in front of him, much to the amusement of the others. "Ouch!"

Harry sat up proudly. "I'm the leader of course."

Celeste rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, of _course_."

Truman beamed. "Okay then, what position do I get?"

"How about Snacks and Confectionary Officer?" Celeste suggested, almost immediately. Everybody stared at her. "What? That's what my mother was when she was in the KND."

Harry beamed. "Thanks Numbuh 58!" Celeste blushed, but the dim lights prevented anyone from seeing it.

"So… What's your 'Numbuh' Truman?" Thomas asked, cradling his knuckles in his other hand.

"Numbuh 40," Truman replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Welcome aboard Numbuh 40, our new Snacks and Confectionary Officer!" Harry greeted.

_**

* * *

**_

There you have it, the end of the very last full chapter of the story. Aw… Thanks for all the reviewers of this story! :D The epilogue should be up very soon.


	15. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door. If I did some of the secondary characters would get more screen time.**_

_**Okay everyone, this is the epilogue. Just some boring dribble really, too cheesy. I definitely could have done better on this. Anyway, enjoy the piece of crap below. Teehee…**_

_

* * *

_

Epilogue

So here ends the adventure of five – now six – children who were accidentally warped into a world that was not their own. Time machine now fixed, it was possible to return to their time and relax. Though they were leaving, it would be an experience they would never forget. It was a time of panic, anger and anxiousness, but at the same time comical, amusing and special.

After tearful goodbyes, those six children were gone. The ten future parents standing in a long line in silence, nobody knowing what to say. Realizing the fact that they were never going to see the children again until they were born hurt them a little inside. Nevertheless, there would always be a special place in their minds and hearts where they would remember the moments that were spent. It would never fade away.

The children, arriving back from the past, made a pact to never forget their memories there. Different flashbacks raced through their minds. Saddened by the lack of photographs taken while they were there, they stopped smiling. One girl, the spy operative, grinned and pulled out a digital camera from her pocket. She turned it on and switched to the playback menu. Finding what she was looking for, she smiled and showed her friends the image.

The scene was a celebration party where everyone was laughing and having a great time. The children were lined up against the brick wall of the auditorium smiling for the camera. On the left hand side were two girls, the spy operative and another girl with dark skin and a long, thick braid. They had one arm around each other and their free hands were showing a peace sign. Next to them was their leader who was resting his arm on the shoulder of their newest operative. On the right hand side was a smiling girl sitting on the shoulders of a slightly aggravated boy. The snapshot was full of happiness and life. There were other photographs, but those could wait. They wanted to stare at the picture in front of them a little longer.

They had only lived for ten years so they had a whole lot more to experience. Before they turned into teenagers, they still had a lot to accomplish. Whether those goals were shared or personal didn't matter to them. As long as each one of them was standing on their own two feet, they would be absolutely fine.

However, those experiences are another story entirely.

_**

* * *

**_

Here's the end of 'In Time.' Hope you enjoyed it. The second part of this trilogy will be called 'This Time.' I will post it either near the end of this month or really early next month. Look out for it! Anyway, I'm gonna put some character profiles and trivia about the series on my profile. Check it out if you want.


End file.
